1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filter assemblies and methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to cabinet filter assemblies, wherein the filter element includes a series of bags suspended within the cabinet for filtering dust and other particulate matter from the air.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of arrangements are available for removing dust and other foreign matter from gas, such as air. In one system, a dedicated cabinet is used to house a plurality of cloth bags, functioning as filter elements. These types of air filtering arrangements are typically used in an industrial setting. Such arrangements typically draw contaminated air into the cabinet by a blower assembly which is housed within the dedicated cabinet. The blower assembly creates a vacuum to draw the contaminated air in, pass through the cloth bags, and out through an exhaust. Typically, after a period of usage, the exterior surface of the cloth bags become loaded with dust. The bags are then shaken in order to dislodge the dust and other contaminants from the surface of the bag. The dust and other contaminants fall into a dust pan at the bottom of the cabinet collector.